


Partners to Hide

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Hide (2008)
Genre: Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey meets with a most despicable client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009. There are no dates on the movie Hide and it was filmed in such a way that the bank robbery could have happened in the mid nineties and the modern day line up with when Angel ended, so I'm going with that.

Lindsey McDonald thought he had seen it all at Wolfram and Hart. Heartless murders committed just to get ahead. Children sacrificed for their parents' careers, both figuratively and literally. But none of that compared to Billy's crimes.

Billy sat across from him, in the little room reserved for lawyers and their incarcerated clients, clad in prison orange. This Billy had killed people from Kentucky to Texas, culminating in the slaughter of innocents while robbing a bank and then an entire diner before getting into a gun fight with police. Amazingly enough, Billy had survived.

Lindsey didn't know why the Senior Partners wanted him to defend this man. He had survived a gunfight where his partner and lover hadn't. There must be something. Lindsey knew that the Senior Partners never got involved in the penny ante stuff, so there must be more to the case than met the eye. 

He knew there was no way to keep Billy out of jail, he'd been caught red handed leaving the massacre at the diner after all, but Lindsey was hopeful he could do something about a favorable sentence.

That meeting had been seven years ago. The Senior Partners hadn't been pleased, but Their plans hadn't been immediate. When Lindsey left the firm They had assigned a new lawyer. This one had been marginally more successful. At least this lawyer had maneuvered it so Billy would have to be transported from the super max security prison to a jail in Kentucky to await trial on another murder charge. 

Not that the Senior Partners ever intended for Billy to make out of Texas, but the transfer presented an opportunity not to be missed. So what was the cost of a lawyer? He gave his life crashing that semi truck into the prison transfer and that pleased the Senior Partners.


End file.
